Dream
by ILiveInOwlCity
Summary: Who is Zero? What is his motive to all this destruction? Shirley finds out, but is it real or not?


Authors note: Hi. This is my first fanfiction on this account. It's a one shot and all so yeah. I don't own anything. So yupp. (:

The sky was painted a dark blue and a bit of purple was revealed over the horizon. The night was silent except for the crickets chirping in the distance. Shirley stared at the masked man in front of her known as Zero. She couldn't read his expression (since he was wearing a mask) so she didn't know what he might be thinking. He was a wall she couldn't break. Him, and his plans to destroy Britannia were crazy! He was evil, that's for sure. He even killed Prince Clovis about 6 months ago. Queen Cornelia ruled Britannia now. Would she also have to die for his selfish game? He wanted Area 11 to be Japan again. That will one day happen, I'm sure of it! So, why does Zero want this so badly now? Was he even Japanese? The questions floated in her head as she realized what she had to do. She had to find out his true identity. There was no question about it. She lunged toward him, pulling a pen out of her pocket, and then stabbing it right in the middle of his mask. There was a moment of silence then. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Zeros mask cracked in two then, each half falling to the ground with a thump. She opened her eyes and saw it. Who he was. Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"W-what? This can't be true! NO!" She screamed as a tear streamed down her face. Her voice was cracking and was wary. Zero looked away. He never wanted Shirley to find out. He knew it would break her heart, and it did. Worst of all he would have to use his geass on her to erase her memories.

"This- this can't be! Lelouch is Zero?" Shirley whispered. She was shivering from the cold night and the shocking thing that had just happened. She stood there crying in the cold night. Lelouch sighed and admitted something to himself. He shouldn't ever care about Britannians. Even her. Then he noticed that Shirley was gone, just like that.

The blistering wind was cold and brittle. Shirley needed to find everyone and tell them the secret Lelouch is hiding. She wouldn't let him get away. Before long she saw Mina, who, like Shirley, is a member of the student council.

" Mina!" Shirley yelled. "I need to tell you something. You need to tell everyone you see, ok?"

Mina nodded, "What is it?" she said.

"Lelouch Lamperage is Zero." Said Shirley, with a depressed look on her face. Mina then started freaking out at the news..

"I'm sorry." Shirley whispered before running to find the student council president. If she announced it on the intercom, more people would find out in less time. She found the president in the clubroom, cleaning up like she always does.

"Shirley!" she yelled in an overly perky voice. "So like what's up?" Shirley looked down and whispered, "Zero is Lelouch.." she felt tears try to push their way out.

"Oh my Gosh." The president said. Her expression was terrifying and cold. Shirley asked to use the microphone and the answer she got was nothing but a slight nod. She grabbed the microphone out of the closet and ran up to the stone tower in their school to hook it up. There was just moments until all of Britannia knew the truth. She got a bit of a chill after hooking everything up. What would really happen if they knew? They'd try too execute Lelouch. That can't happen! Her lips drew closer to the microphone as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Attention Britannians. I am here to tell you that…" Shirley began, but stopped when she felt a cold metal object against her back. She looked at the reflection on the glass in front of her. It was Lelouch, holding a gun.

"I'm sorry." He said in a sad voice. Before anything else could happen, she heard a loud band that made the world turn black.

She gasped as she woke up from her less than pleasant sleep. She rolled onto her side and glanced at her clock. It read 4:03 a.m. She sighed and said, "Well, I guess it was all just a dream." As she drifted back to sleep.

Ending notes: So whataya think? I hope you enjoyed. 3 –Terra.


End file.
